


Ashton’s Side

by twinkylukey



Series: First Person One-Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Bottom Luke, Dom Ashton Irwin, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Maybe other parts, Sub Luke Hemmings, Top Ashton Irwin, i suck, kinda sad, kinda smutty, sorry - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Essentially, it's Ashton's perspective on their relationship.





	Ashton’s Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid pointless piece of writing that's definitely part of series. 
> 
> Also, none of this is meant to be true, so don't fucking comment, "NOT HER I LOVE HER!!!" It’s just fiction. 
> 
> This is a first person one-shot that I thought might be good. It's something knew, as I loathe first person. Hopefully, I can make it work.

-

When we first got together...

I used to think that Luke had a magical way about him. I listened to every soft word that dropped from his lips. His voice was like the pitter-patter of rain. He could calm me down in seconds. 

"It's just that, I wanna be your boyfriend...sorry for the monologue earlier. I just feel like you don't want me," Luke said. His full lips melted into a pout. My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. I instantly, impulsively touched his cheek, stroking the baby-fine skin. He leaned into it. Oh, my angel. 

"Baby..." I whispered. I tried to find the right words to soothe his fragile heart. He was so sensitive. Everything made him cry. I never want to be one of them. 

Luke whined and fluttered his long lashes. His sapphire irises were enticing me. His innocent little face made me fall a little more. 

"Lukey-baby, peach, you mean everything to me. You are my boyfriend. Who told you otherwise?" My voice was shaky. I needed him closer. I tugged him into my lap. The smell of strawberries flooded my senses. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. 

"No one. I just get scared sometimes. Like when you're busy—" His eyes started to water at the thought. I kissed his cheek where my hand was. I have a strong desire to nourish and protect Luke. It's uncontrollable at times. 

"Lu, that doesn't mean I don't want you. I just had some stuff to record. You know how it is. I gotta make money, baby," I squeezed him in a hug. His soft hands found my hair. He let his fingers get stuck in my curls. 

"I know. It doesn't stop the missing you part," Luke bit down on his lip. My stomach dropped. He was the prettiest boy I've ever seen. I quickly plucked it from his teeth and shook my head. 

"Please, I won't be able to think straight," I told him. I held his hips. Our eyes locked, and a small smile started to grow on his lips.

He leaned forward and kissed me. His pillowy lips engulfed mine. I held onto him like he'd float away. That was when he was seventeen, and I was nineteen. His body was ripe and soft like a nectarine. He didn't care about being gay then. He wanted to be loved, so I gave him everything. 

I was his first love, and he was my most important. I didn't know what love felt like until Luke Hemmings depended on me. 

+

I fucked Luke plenty of times, but when he was eighteen and legal, it felt a lot better. He gained an odd sense of confidence on that particular birthday. Our band was growing rapidly because of all the amazing fans. We all felt spectacular but Luke especially. 

I guess it was the millions of teenage girls lusting after him. I would watch him perform from my kit. My heart would swell. He finally felt a sense of belonging. My shy angel had found his wings. It was the proudest I had ever been. 

After the show, I took him out to dinner. Michael and Calum gave us the time to be alone and promised gifts the next day. Luke, of course, giggled and rushed off to be with me. 

He was wrapped around my bicep. It was warm outside since we were in America, but Luke liked to be close. Nibbling that dumb lip ring, my barely-legal baby gave me butterflies that I couldn't even describe. 

He looked amazing. His hair had fallen against his face from the show. His cheeks were flushed. I wanted to kiss him. We were sat at a reserved table in the back of his favorite restaurant. 

I bought him roses and kissed his hands. We spent the whole dinner falling in love all over again. What could go wrong when we had just released our self titled album? When we were so in love?

We were so in love that I fucked him like a whore that night. 

He screamed. He moaned. His eyes rolled back. Luke was so responsive that night. He really wanted to be touched. 

I kissed down his neck and unbuttoned his little dress shirt. His chest was all smooth, and his tummy was all squishy. That always made him incredibly insecure. I couldn't help but love it. I caressed his skin, careful to never hurt him even if I desired to ravish him piece by piece. 

"Ashy," He moaned when I pulled down his pants. Every day, his boxers began to look more and more like panties. My sweet Lu was so naughty. I gripped his bum in my hands. He was slowly getting bigger. With all the carbs and workouts, he was going to kill me one day. 

"What baby?" I kissed his belly button. Luke smirked and bit his lip ring. His hair was still flat, curly against his forehead. I loved it like that. He looked so twinky. Luke slid down onto his knees and unfastened my belt. I had to help him get my pants off. At that time, we all wore skinny jeans; it made tasks like these difficult. 

I got a head-rush when he stared at my cock with his innocent eyes. He kissed the tip to tease me. I tried not to give him the satisfaction, but then he fit it all inside of his mouth. 

Luke was being bold. He caressed my thighs with his soft hands, never taking me from his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks around me. I had to grip his hair to keep calm. When I looked down, I saw him looking up. He was practically smiling around the thickness of my length. 

My knees almost gave out. I had to push him off to save some of my energy. I laid him down on the bed and took off his underwear. His cock was always kind of cute to me. Luke had yet to complete puberty. His body showed for it. Even as a new adult, he was still growing. Calum predicted he'd be taller than me one day. 

"You want my cock?" I growled into his ear. He worked me up with his sinful little mouth. I couldn't help but bite and suck at his skin. 

"Want it," Luke panted and nodded. 

"Mmm," I wouldn't make him beg on his birthday. I poured lube on myself and let Luke prep his hole. I preferred if he did it because: 

a) It was hot.  
b) It was safer. 

I felt like a god above him when he moaned my name. He was all worked up, fucked out, and I had not even touched him. His eyes screwed shut and he gasped at the stretch. 

"Now! P-Please!" He groaned. I didn't need to be told twice. Luke's tight hole wrapped around me perfectly. 

We fit each other so well. 

We must have woke the entire floor of our hotel room that night. Luke kept screaming, and I made the bed shake so much that something snapped. 

I made him cum 5 times in the course of eight hours. 

+

At the top of our game is where I fell the hardest. I had a little promise ring in my back pocket. Luke and I were going to celebrate our forth anniversary. My heart leapt at the thought of our date that night. 

I dressed myself quite nicely. I wore a suit and my long hair was tied back while I put on aftershave. Luke preferred that I wore it down on our date. His wish was my command. When I was all ready, I loosened my hair-tie and let my curls his my neck. 

I thought I looked decent, but Luke—Luke was a fucking sex god. His new found ass was all but suffocating in his dress pants. He must have been wearing girls' underwear because I didn't see a single boxer-line. His legs were thick, sculpted arches that went on for miles and miles. His chest was exposed and glistening, honeyed from all the time at the beach. Curls were resting flat against his squishy face. His cheekbones were sharp and chiseled, and his neck was covered in hickies upon hickies that he just had to show off. 

I lost my will. I walked over, immediately grabbing his bum and kissing over the spots that I made. Mine. This blonde babe was all mine. 

"God, you're such a fucking babe. Have I ever told you how much I fucking love your ass? Jesus, and it's only getting bigger, darling. You're a babe. I love youuuu," I cared about him with ever fiber of my being. He was all that I ever needed or wanted. 

His heart-shaped lips curved into a grin. He giggled. 

"I love you! Thanks, daddy," He wiggled his bun back against my hands. The little angel. I had to smack it. He was asking for it. I pulled my hand back and hit the thick flesh. Luke squealed and giggled again. 

"Don't start that daddy game right now. I'm trying to take you out," I whispered, but it was more like a plea. I looked up to kiss him. My lips got lost. My senses got crowded. That's when I heard the phone ring. 

It was Matt, one of our managers from Modest. 

"Hello?" I answered. There was a low hum on the other end. Luke wiggled to try and listen; I put the phone on speaker so he could. 

"Ashton, baby! What's up?" Matt asked loudly. Luke winced. I tried not to laugh. 

"Nothing, man. I was just about to go out with Luke, why?" I wanted to know what was up. Matt never called on our days off. 

"Look, so you got this album and tour in the works, yeah?" Matt asked. 

"Sounds Good Feels Good and SLFL. Why?" I held Luke's hand to stop him from getting all nervous and upset. 

"It has become apparent that in order for this one to do as well as the self titled, we gotta cut the gay shit. Man, I'm sorry, but they've got these two hot girls for you and Luke. It's gonna be perfect. I figure you both wouldn't care. It'll be perfect for the album. All the paparazzi pictures! Damn!" He kept going on and on, but the part about leaving Luke for our career kept replaying in my mind. 

My heart was shattered. I hugged Luke close and shhed him when he began to cry. We knew this day would come. We knew we'd have to choose between our relationship and our career. Or we'd have to fight it. 

"Actually, I—"

"Great, you'll meet the girls tomorrow!"

+

Bryana was fine. She was mediocre. They picked out a blonde for me, which, was considerate, I suppose? She had a high voice, and she couldn't have weighed more than one of my legs. She modeled and hung around our friend group, so everyone would believe that she and I just hit it off. 

She was the better of the two girls. But, Arzaylea was a bitch from hell. I could see the dollar signs in her eyes when she signed the contract. No one knew anything about her before the paparazzi came around. Luke always made it his mission to be depressed around her. He only posted with her when he forced to, and even though she was a paid girlfriend—she did her best to take him from me. 

I was with Bryana nonstop. I had to talk to her often, which eventually led me to just pay her to go away. I preferred being alone or with Calum. Luke couldn't be with me. That was part of the rules. Luke had to be more distant towards me. 

Nothing hurt more than this. 

Arzaylea was the worst because she made Luke feel like he needed her. She said things like:

"I gave you your career!"

"You're too pussy to do drugs!"

"Why do you hate me?"

When our album made it big, things calmed. The girls still had to be with us on tour, but we were promised freedom after that. 

+

Bryana ended us with a tweet. 

Arzaylea drug Luke's name through the dirt. 

Fans left the fandom because they believed Luke was a misogynistic prick who used women and cheated on them. 

The press wrote about his apparent "cocaine addiction," for weeks and weeks. Rolling Stone even portrayed him to be this sex-craved asshole. Luke was given an image that didn't match the real him. 

Everyone believed Luke was a rockstar, even the fans thought he had become "cool." That just wasn't true. I still knew Luke to be nerdy and giggly. And the most kindest angel to ever exist. 

Luke and I were still together, but things were different. Luke became depressed. 

He only ever wrote sad songs. He wouldn't leave his house. The most he could accomplish in a day was an activity with his dog. 

I missed him like nothing else.

He moved back in with me for awhile, but he and I weren't the same as we used to be. 

+

When the boys and I finished Youngblood, Luke had to have another cover-up girlfriend. She was just as bad as Arzaylea if you asked me. We all had to pretend to be friends with her. We had to make it believable. 

Even if Luke begged for kisses and hugs at night, we had to pretend we were all straight. 

We had to complain about love. We had to complain about female troubles. 

Luke eventually got better when I promised him that we could be in love behind closed doors, but the saddest part about being famous is that every relationship you have will forever change. 

I, Ashton Irwin, love my job. But, I do not love the pain that comes with the glorious fame and money.


End file.
